leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 August 2014
01:06 So, yeah 01:06 He's not easy, and doesn't seem to have a hard cc 01:06 Aside from his ult, which has a 525 cast range. 01:12 So his attack range is 525? 01:12 Are you still streaming? 01:15 im pretty sure it is 01:15 I'm not anymore. 01:15 But yeah, attack range, W cast range and R cast range are all 525 01:17 The ebst burst damage he has comes from hitting with Q. R is a nice bonus, but it only helps with positioning. 01:17 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bv_TTtQCIAEc9zN.jpg 01:19 ...Renekton's apparently getting a visual update 01:20 not just a texture update 01:20 new model, newly recorded lines 01:21 Whoa 01:21 I smell a Freljord-style Shurima redo 01:22 They've been hinting at it too 01:22 Btw you were right, there's no real point to leveling W early 01:22 The base damage increases with level, not rank 01:22 Yep 01:22 I thought that was apparent 01:23 I thought the base damage increased by 15 or something when looking at your stream 01:23 It basically got biggerbetter with every level 01:23 But 01:23 Q can be spammed as long as there are minions 01:23 W can go as low as 3 seconds to recharge, leading to 4-5 out at the ame time 01:24 Isn't the lowest W cooldown 4.8 seconds? 01:25 4 soldiers seems like the hard cap 01:25 I thought so too. It seemed to go under that when I had max cdr 01:25 On that note 01:25 He's an ad ap in that he scales really well with as, but to a soft cap where ap becomes more desirable. Like Akali. 01:25 With AD instead of as, I guess. 01:25 ? 01:26 Oh 01:26 To that end 01:26 I don't think you really should itemize for AS on him though, aside from Nashor's and perhaps runes/masteries 01:26 Ionian boots is good on him because it takes up a boot slot as opposed to any other slot would for ap. 01:27 He gets up to 80% AS from his passive 01:27 Eh, I'd still go for Sorc Shoes and fill the CDR gap with runes 01:27 I tried sorc boots 01:27 Have you tried scaling CDR quints with that? 01:27 With all the items he does need, sorc boots ended up taking an item slot 01:27 He needs boots, though, and Boots of Lucidity are kinda crap 01:28 On him? 01:28 On anyone, including supports 01:28 Not that Azir's a support 01:28 ms, 15% CDR, 30% AS, and free slot to increas ehis dps. 01:28 Although... 01:28 Yeah, but you can get that with just quints 01:28 And the Sorc Shoes plus Haunting Guise lets you deal true damage to squishies 01:29 How much do quints give? 01:29 Or almost 01:29 Scaling CDR quints give 15% CDR at level 18 01:29 At level 18... 01:29 Which is 0.83% CDR per level 01:29 And gives you 1.67% extra AS per level 01:29 You don't really need the CDR early 01:29 At level 9 or 10 you want to switch to AP 01:29 But Azir explodes late game with CDR 01:29 level 18 is far too far 01:29 I'd say the reverse 01:30 Try building AP early and then switching to AS/CDR 01:30 AP allows you to poke and trade better early 01:30 Plus you make more out of your mana 01:30 That ended up being about as effective as 01:30 Not at all 01:30 Have you not tried poking with W + Q? 01:30 As I said, he has a low range on most of this things. 01:30 Not if you move his soldiers around 01:30 I noticed you didn't autoattack from a distance when you could have 01:30 You can't move your soldiers outside of Q 01:31 So 01:31 Azir 01:31 You can move your soldiers a little further up than your autoattack range 01:31 I need him 01:31 ikr 01:31 Also hi 01:31 Hiya! 01:31 No...you can place them, then cast Q. That I was doing 01:31 All aboard the hype train.................... 01:31 Yes, which allows you to autoattack further 01:31 Q? Has a max range of 800 when casting away from him. 01:31 My point is 01:31 You summon a soldier 01:31 It also has a 1 second cast time. 01:31 Move him with Q 01:31 W has a 0.5 second cast time. 01:31 Then use it to either zone out your enemy or trade safely with them 01:32 That's fine, because you can still control territory 01:32 You are not listening to me. 01:32 It's like The Ball 01:32 No 01:32 See 01:32 He has 01:32 channel times on his abilities 01:32 That he has to remain still to cast 01:32 Yes, but he can stand back as he does that 01:33 At 525 range 01:33 And if his abilities miss, he can still zone out his enemies 01:33 He can still attack from his back line 01:33 Mostly 01:33 W's attack range is only like 400-50 01:33 His Q also has the range of Ori's Q, so it's not all bad 01:33 *500 01:33 Isn't it 525? 01:33 525 to CAST 01:33 500 for the minions to attack 01:33 I mean they autoattack like him 01:33 Why does his voice sound like something fromm a dubbed mecha anime :V 01:34 With mandatory cast times. 01:34 He's fun 01:34 But he's not fast and loose like Ori 01:34 I wouldn't call Ori "fast and loose" 01:34 Well 01:35 He's sure not as fast as Ori 01:35 If that's any indication to what he plays like 01:35 That dash doe 01:35 Q's dash stops when it hits an champion 01:35 Or a jungle creep 01:35 Yeah, but you were moving from one end to the map to the other in ~30 seconds with it 01:35 Ori's a lot less mobile than that 01:36 I thought I explained that. 01:36 Point being, CDR early isn't as good as AP 01:36 See, they "stop" after reaching the maximum range of where he casts. He pulls them from all over the map, but they only go as far as 800 range away from him. 01:36 CDR early, no. But Sorc boots are crap on him 01:36 I know that 01:37 What I mean is that by the end the dash is so cheap and so good that you can zip around at will 01:37 I don't think Sorc Shoes would be bad on him, seeing as he can't go full AP to get the most of his damage 01:37 Or survive 01:38 He doesn't need to go full ap. At least not early. But holy crap 01:38 Sorc boots ended up being more of a liability than anything else. 01:38 Well 01:38 Not as much as Athene's. 01:38 How comd? 01:38 *come? 01:38 You'd think it'd help him. 01:38 I mean, in the end you could always get Merc Treads 01:38 No 01:38 Maybe 01:38 ...NBut still 01:39 Just replace whichever quints you use with scaling CDR and choose your boots from there 01:39 While I was building to do damage, since he's much more steady damage than burst, I saw that I had ran out of room for ap and CDR 01:39 Why? 01:39 You don't need to be too good early 01:39 hi dragon 01:39 Sorc boots 01:39 It's ironic. 01:39 Yo Zilla! 01:39 I don't think you should be going full damage either 01:39 Getting CDR quints lets you get a RoA 01:40 And Rylai's + Liandry's seems core on him too 01:40 Hmmmmm 01:40 He looks like he has marksman levels of late game scaling 01:40 How much less do the sun disc's hurt thna an actual turret 01:40 hi raku 01:40 Rylais? Not sure 01:40 Liandry's? That was a fucking game changer. 01:40 Sun disk hurts like an actual turret. 01:40 It lets your soldiers slow enemies and doubles Liandry's damage. 01:40 Except it doesn't stack damage 01:41 That people question and call out Riot for Azir's turret-raising passive. "Who came up with this shit?" "So OP." People don't want creativity. And I also find it funny how normal people would make an idea like that, and get laughed out of the room. 01:41 If only for 15% 01:41 The soldiers slow anyway 01:41 The slow just sucks. 01:41 It doesn't look noticeable, but you kited a lot better with it 01:41 It also increases Liandry's damage by quite a lot 01:41 It's a 1 second slow is why 01:41 Even without that, the health and AP is good on him 01:42 hmmmmmmmmmm 01:42 Nashor's Tooth 01:42 A 1 second slow you apply like a perma-slow 01:42 1 second 01:42 On a 4 second cooldown with max cdr 01:42 Every 0.5 seconds 01:42 The chare is very useful. 01:42 Charge, rather 01:42 The autoattacks apply spell effects, remember 01:42 For repositioning 01:43 And finally, Renekton is GREEN. GREEN. Instead of goddamn black. 01:43 Racist. 01:43 He also sounds like Garrosh Hellscream. 01:43 But yeah. Azir 01:43 He's like Ori mixed with APAS TF 01:43 Can you still access the PBE? 01:43 Yes? 01:44 Try him with scaling CDR quints :P 01:44 I was just trying to do another a thing a friend hounded me on. Everyone yelling down my 01:44 Oh god 01:44 Look 01:44 No worries if you don't wanna 01:44 CDR quints aren't going to be that good on him, okay? Mostly because the scaling AS is a nice thing, but most ap casters usually get scaling health. 01:44 Sorry for sounding miffed but jeez, listen. to. me. 01:45 He's not your typical AP caster tho 01:45 He's already very squishy 01:45 VERY 01:45 Squishy 01:45 He doesn't exactly qualify as a full caster either 01:45 With short range 01:45 But that's the point 01:45 With the quints, get a RoA 01:45 Instead of having to waste an item slot for CDR 01:45 Switching to quints which won't take their full effect until LATE late game is suicide. 01:46 He isn't your typical caster, no. he's like 01:46 Well, I just said what he's like. AS/AP TF and Orianna. 01:46 Sorry, again. 01:46 But they don't really work in the same way either 01:47 I'm just losing my patience because everyone is trying to tell me soemthing I've alreayd tested. 01:47 On the first few hours of Azir being on the PBE 01:47 Or when I'm doing something else. 01:47 Yeah 01:47 You haven't seen it all yet, friend 01:47 I do think E and R need to have slight range increases. 01:48 I think he might actually get nerfed 01:48 Maybe 01:48 280% AP per autoattack is scary 01:48 Yep. 01:48 Oh, one other thing 01:48 Not sure if it's a bug or not 01:48 He can't walk past his minions 01:48 Sounds like a bug 01:48 They're meant to be untargetable 01:49 They're implemented as NPCs, which is probably why they don't ignore unit collision 01:49 While they fix that, though, try bodyblocking your opponents with them :P 01:50 Tried with R 01:50 ...It partially worked. 01:51 That might be changed. 01:51 If anything, I feel R is...weird 01:51 60 second cooldown with full cdr burst damage ult 01:51 ....with a 525 range total. Not a cast range, range Total 01:52 It's not meant to be burst damage though 01:52 It's a defensive area control ability 01:52 At best, you can use it to proc Yasuo's ult 01:52 Or shove enemies into bad stuff 01:53 But it's not meant to give you offensive power, from the looks of it 01:53 One other thing 01:53 You kept using it like a burst mage's ult 01:53 Well 01:53 Because 01:53 If they ended up on the wrong side of the ult 01:53 (i.e, the short- 01:53 On that note 01:53 The range is fixed 01:54 For another, if they're facing the backs of the sandsoldier wall, the sandsoliders will flip them back over their shields. 01:54 So it's a one way wall 01:54 If you go past it and it's facing the wrong side they can follow 01:55 And it doesn't last long 01:55 Which is why you can't use it offensively, to lock people in 01:55 It lasts 7 seconds at rank 3 01:55 That's pretty decent by League standards 01:55 The wall has a fixed length, too 01:55 It's basically a rank 1 anivia wall with a shorter range and a damage compenent. = a= 01:56 Plus movespeed on allies 01:56 Really? 01:56 I couldn't even tell. 01:56 Also it sweeps everyone across a rectangular area, so you can use it to get out of jail free 01:56 Since it also blocks dashes 01:57 It gives 20% movespeed if you go through it 01:57 So you can sort of use it offensively if you really want to chase someone 01:57 Nope 01:57 Bareled noticed that when I used it 01:57 Well, you certainly tried :P 01:57 You know what 01:58 When he comes out, YOU try it 01:58 I would very much like to, yes 01:58 So you can see for yourself. I'm not making this stuff up 01:58 I know. Neither am I 01:58 It really does increase your movespeed. Make of that what you will. 01:59 I'm not questioning your gameplay or anything, especially as you had quite a good score at the end of your match 01:59 I'm going to check this. 01:59 There's the wiki, RoG and Surrender@20 02:00 Plus Riot's official site 02:00 Twitch seems to be down 02:00 And yes, we know. Do they have the numbers and ratios up? 02:00 Yes 02:00 The only thing we need is the dash range on E 02:00 teh 02:00 That might be 750 to 800. 02:00 Let me check. 02:01 ? 02:01 http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/game-updates/patch/patch-414-notes#patch-08-20 02:01 we missed the patch update 02:02 in our patch 4.14 02:02 been busy 02:02 Twitch is down, isn't it? 02:02 I have a contigency if so. 02:02 Try not to be surprised. 02:02 psyk 02:02 remember when you said that the SSB roster leak is an obvious fake 02:02 Hitbox? 02:03 Nah 02:03 update it as necessary 02:03 Could make one, though 02:03 Hitbox might be getting ddos too 02:04 Wait, did Twitch get DDoSed? 02:04 Try going to it 02:04 I did, I didn't realized it was because it got DDoSed 02:04 Fkin Derp 02:05 Yep 02:05 So 02:05 Contingency time 02:05 Contain your ograsms. 02:05 ....This is probably a good idea. 02:05 nvm it's Lizard Squad 02:05 Ograsms? 02:05 It's all ogre now 02:06 shrek orgasm? 02:06 Oh yeah, another thing 02:06 I don't have enough IP to buy cdr runes if I don't have them 02:07 Not even on the PBE? 02:07 Sadness. 02:07 Btw, Azir's base AS is 0.6 02:08 The only champion with a more abysmal attack speed is Annie 02:08 https://furstre.am/stream/Colorfulname 02:08 There 02:08 Yeah, pbe prices don't drop 02:08 But I do have a shitton of IP 02:08 FURRIES EVERYWHERE 02:09 Er 02:09 Not ip 02:09 But yes, basically 02:09 TRY NOT TO BE SURPRISED. 02:09 Actually, I'm surprised at how many gamer furries I've run into 02:09 You're about the fourth in the past two days 02:09 what do they do 02:09 The other three were also into bara 02:10 I'm also a furry artist 02:11 This is what I use to stream furry art. 02:11 Well, I also use Picarto 02:11 But that's conecpt art 02:11 Look 02:11 Point is? 02:11 I try to keep shit seperate 02:11 Wait, do you have a furaffinity then> 02:11 Yep 02:11 Link? 02:13 ...no 02:13 I man, you can jsut get it from the chat 02:13 But no 02:13 shaw 02:13 ? 02:13 you want to see me do this again or what? 02:13 Do what again? 02:13 did you upload azirs videos yet? 02:13 I'm confused. 02:14 or are you going too 02:14 i havent 02:14 and i hadnt planned to :P 02:14 If you don't want this in full chat pm me or something 02:14 go ahead :D 02:14 XD 02:14 https://furstre.am/stream/Colorfulname go nuts streaming azir again aaa 02:14 i would ... 02:15 New client looks sexy 02:15 it looks like 02:15 polished rock 02:15 but its less than 5 hours till my alarm rings for work >_> 02:15 Welp 02:15 Can't start the game because it requires two people 02:15 due to high demand 02:15 This happens when a new champ gets released 02:17 i tried to click my non-existent LoL client 02:17 cause that champ select agree sound 02:17 That's still the same 02:20 I do not know what we're waiitng on. 02:20 follow azir guyy 02:30 btw the dash range looks like 1000 or some crazy shit 02:30 It's as long as his minion leash range 02:31 Azir loading screen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9ntLYksNVU 02:34 I have an urge to point and laugh in a strangely musical way 02:36 1 02:36 2 02:36 3 02:36 3 ha's ah ah ah 02:36 Whats up 02:37 AZIR 02:37 is NA down do you guys know? 02:37 oh look, its doublelift 02:37 Gonna check 02:37 everyone wow and wave your hands 02:37 :/ 02:37 hello friends 02:37 NA looks pretty up. There's a queue though 02:38 Story of my life. 02:38 Thanks guys! 02:39 But bird king doe 02:39 Yes, NA has a massive queue. 02:39 I'm in but ranked is down 02:40 Now might not be the best time for ranked 02:40 Patch is gonna hit soon 02:40 And people will realize that Gnar is actually not that bad 02:40 anyone play BP? 02:40 BP? 02:41 blind pick 02:41 oh 02:41 Yes 02:41 or BP gas company 02:41 it's latter 02:41 I played BP, but Mexico mode had a few bugs 02:41 Game crashed hard 02:43 Also, did anyone notice that they said Azir's Q gave attack speed during the announcement, but then took that away on the PBE? 02:44 no 02:44 I think it's going to not have it on release 02:44 and Battleparty 02:44 this stupid kiddie moba 02:44 uses adventure time characters 02:44 Sivir has new quotes for Azir. 02:44 Hm. 02:45 And Renekton too. 02:46 His new VO's are drastically different from his old and still current ones. 02:46 Battleparty's kinda fun doe 02:47 they're not THAT different dragon 02:47 No. 02:47 Actually 02:47 But noticeable. 02:47 it's noticeable 02:47 Life guard Renekton didn't have the different lines 02:47 alas 02:47 He had one 02:47 But it was too inaudble to hear 02:48 well 02:48 im off for the night 02:49 Alrighty 02:49 im nodding off here 02:49 Starting a game as normal ren 02:49 ciao 02:49 Will? 02:50 you still watching? 02:50 Mmkay 02:53 Sorry, went to the bathroom 02:53 See you guys later. Headaches galore 02:53 I'm her, Typh 02:53 Alright. G'night! 02:53 night 02:54 ...Hi 02:54 ㅕㅗ 02:55 uh 02:55 hi 02:55 lol 02:55 howdy do 02:55 Is someone here an.. expert with coding on blogposts? 02:57 ...? 02:57 you mean wiki posts in general? 02:57 well... 02:57 eh... 02:57 most mods/admins probably are, but 02:57 making a long story short 02:57 it's not that hard to learn those 02:57 ? 02:58 I made a mistake with the frames for the skills on my custom champion, if someone could teach me the proper way 02:58 ¿ 02:58 well, just take a look at sample ones 02:58 I made a custom champ heheh, my first at that and I don't have quite learned everything when editing 02:58 hmm 02:59 and if you take a look at User blog:IsGamer13/The Dimensional Admin. 02:59 There is currently no text in this page 02:59 the frames for the skills are odd and I don't know how to fix that >_< 02:59 User blog:IsGamer13/The Dimensional Admin. <-? 02:59 nothing? 03:00 really? wut? o.o I see it clearly on my page, even refreshed it and all 03:00 well... that's very odd 03:00 There are two issues at hand 03:01 The first is called "fiddling with things that you have no idea what they do" 03:01 The second is called "not knowing anything about how things should be named" 03:01 ...excuse me I don't main english, what is fiddling? 03:01 (how embarrasing -_-) 03:01 tinkering/ experimenting 03:01 messing with 03:01 working with 03:02 ok 03:02 It is done. 03:02 ? 03:02 Oh my god thanks! 03:03 wel... sorry for the bother 03:03 thanks for that, I think that's all I could ask 03:04 have fun 03:04 uh... you too, bye! 03:04 thanks again 03:05 i'll never have fun 03:14 teh giveth 03:14 also pillages 03:14 and teh taketh away 03:14 no 03:14 pillaging? 03:14 eh wut 03:14 lies and slander 03:15 When I journey, the residents should feel *honored* to submit to me 03:15 sounds like an RPG hero who trespasses 03:16 and steals everything 03:16 * TehAnonymous pickpocket Izkael 03:16 * TehAnonymous finds 2 coins and a pencil 03:17 * TehAnonymous pickpockets Izkael's clothing 03:17 * TehAnonymous has been caught pickpocketing! 03:17 * TehAnonymous flee 03:17 * TehAnonymous flee 03:17 * TehAnonymous flee 03:17 * TehAnonymous escapes! 03:18 welp 03:19 * Izkael suffers from cold weather 03:19 * Izkael dies 03:19 Sovngarde awaits 03:19 man 03:20 I've started playing Skyrim as of late 03:20 and stealing people's clothes... and leaving their bodies in undergarments.... 03:20 feels weird man 03:20 but those 153 value mage robes though 03:22 teh 03:22 if it's money you want 03:22 eh 03:23 just do the quest to get mehrunes' razor and then take everything in its shrine 03:23 it respawns after a while 03:23 and it's full of rare ingredients, money, enchanted equipment, and gold and ebony ingots 03:23 just be sure to kill the guy when mehrunes tells you to 03:28 new champion hype 03:28 link 03:29 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2014/08/826-pbe-azir.html 03:29 take a look at his passive 03:29 riot visibly heard me and decided to make stick waists on male characters too 03:30 if i see pron of him in a week it's your fault then 03:30 His seige power is going to be pretty good 03:30 look, withing a week of the release there was over 100 pics of five nights at freddy's on r34 03:30 AA range extension and scaling ASPD from CDR? 03:31 @frenchy lemme guess, the chicken? 03:31 Disc of the Sun: Azir can summon the Sun Disc from the ruins of a turret once every 3 minutes. The Sun Disc behaves like a normal turret but disintegrates over 1 minute. Click the ruins of a turret to activate Disc of the Sun. The ruins of enemy Nexus and Inhibitor turrets are immune to this ability. 03:31 PURTY BROKEN 03:31 oops 03:31 caps 03:31 at least he's an AP hero 03:31 so the attack speed is only good, not great 03:32 yeh 03:32 still, the range extension is nice 03:32 "even if they attempt to dash over the wall" 03:33 makes sense 03:33 (Anivia) *cries in a corner* 03:33 this is a wall of living things 03:33 well, semi-living 03:34 i'm surprised you're not complaining on the design of the soldiers 03:34 like they should have wicker shields or something 03:37 look 03:37 it's riot 03:37 I can't complain about EVERYTHING because I don't have a big enough brain to remember it all 03:38 aright 03:38 still 04:07 mods 04:08 or admin 04:08 1143603 04:08 I'm a mod 04:08 wot is it wot you need 04:08 woot 04:08 1143603 04:10 I know 04:10 I deleted it already 04:11 stupid league cache 04:11 or 04:11 wikia 04:20 ...Hi 04:20 could someone help me with a little issue? 04:21 ...seems nobody is here, so I will ask later 04:32 1/11/23 04:32 (sona) 04:32 that was the most intense backdoor race eevr 04:43 HOLY SHIT AZIR 04:49 lol jawli 2014 08 27